Florence and Eric Take the Cake
"Florence and Eric Take the Cake" is Episode 4 in Season 8. It originally aired on September 13, 1990. Synopsis The episode begins with an up-close look at your favorite Hollywood movie stars. LeVar is at the place to be: the Movieland Wax Museum in Buena Park, California, where all those stars are made of wax. He shows a scene from The Wizard of Oz. Sometimes the figures look very convincing and almost realistic. You could mistake them for the real thing. That's exactly what happens to two kids in the title book. Isn't it amazing how a cake can look like many surprising shapes and sizes? LeVar asks the viewers what kind they'd order if it could look like just about anything at all. At a place called Hanson's Bakery in Los Angeles, there are talented bakers and sculptors who can make ones that could match your wildest dreams. Each starts out with the basic ingredients, and the more batter they whip up, the better. At the sculpting tables, the real magic of cake baking begins. That's where the delicious masterpieces will start to take shape. At Hanson's, doing so is a creative work of art. The bakers are making four masterpieces: a basketball, a cheeseburger, a pig, and a blue sports car. A talented baker can make a cake into just about anything. LeVar shows the viewers a double who needs no introduction. Michael Jackson look-alikes show off. It's so amazing how those kinds of look-alikes can be realistic. At the wax museum, they are hundreds of figures from movies and television. New ones are added to the display all the time. And right now, someone is making a figure of someone from one of LeVar's favorite TV shows, Reading Rainbow. That very person who is getting his wax double is LeVar himself! Months before the process, pictures of him were taken to see how his wax figure will be made. A wax sculptor named David will be doing so. First, he models the head in clay and the surface of the bust with silicone to make the wax mold. When it is ready, he heats the wax up into liquid to pour into it. The wax is 170 degrees. Once the wax head is made, it is cleaned and smoothed for the next step. Next, David puts two glass eyes into it and uses a burning tool to set them in place. He also uses that to put the teeth and hair in place. Sometimes he does some adjustments while adding the other parts of the figure's body. LeVar is impressed that he's actually standing next to something that looks just like him. He has heard that two heads are better than one, but standing next to himself in wax feels ridiculous. We arrive at the Reading Rainbow exhibit, but which is the real LeVar? He has played a trick on the viewers. He, who is on the left-hand portion of the screen, still can't believe that his wax double looks very much like him. He asks the viewers if it really does look like him. He didn't know what to think when he heard that he'd have a wax look-alike. But in the end, he has found out that it's fun to do two of a kind. He's beside himself with glee, and that's no double talk. Review Books *Uncle Nacho's Hat *My First Cook Book *The Garden of Abdul Gasazi Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes